


Important scientific discovery

by torch



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Kiss Meme, M/M, Run-On Sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-24
Updated: 2007-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torch/pseuds/torch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney and alien customs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Important scientific discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Written for purelyironic for the first kiss meme.

_Rodney McKay and John Sheppard?_

First kiss? There wasn't supposed to be a first kiss, or any kind of kiss, because really, realistically speaking, not that Rodney held himself in such low esteem that he underrated his own attractions, but other people seemed to — underrate his attractions, that is, not hold him in low esteem, at least he hoped not, considering his many accomplishments and the fact that he'd, oh, _saved their lives_ repeatedly, but to get back to the point, realistically speaking, he didn't think it was going to happen at all. Only the Gremor on M3F-345, apparently determined to turn their planet into the germ central of the galaxy, had a tradition of greeting kisses, and parting kisses, and important scientific discovery kisses, where everyone involved kissed everyone else involved, on pain of shunning, or possibly not getting any dinner. So not only did Rodney have to kiss six Gremoran researchers and the head of the university, he also had to kiss Teyla, which, okay, no sane person would consider that a hardship, and Ronon, who was much too amused by the whole thing and probably grew his beard that scratchy on purpose, and Sheppard, who grinned at him like Rodney had just done something really brilliant, which, granted, he had, but Sheppard hadn't started grinning like that until Rodney kissed him, so Rodney stared at him all through the dinner and the celebration and the speeches, wondering if he was about to do something superlatively stupid, and he kept wondering until he was alone with Sheppard in the garden outside the Gremoran university quarters for visiting scholars. Then he kissed him again, and Sheppard grinned at him like Rodney was about to get laid, and kissed him back.


End file.
